


Научный интерес

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Он решил проверить маленькую теорию.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 2





	Научный интерес

Шерлок никогда не считал себя человеком, который любит спать. Сон для него был лишь физической необходимостью, что способствовала поддержанию мозга в тонусе. Он всегда сокращал часы подобного отдыха до минимума, ведь иначе он попросту потерял бы зря время и, вполне вероятно, упустил бы не одно интересное дело.  
  
Но сегодня, пусть он уже и не спал, но привычного желания как можно быстрее выбраться из постели у него не возникало. Наоборот ощущал покой, который, казалось, он потерял очень и очень давно.  
  
На соседней подушке мирно дремала Молли. На ее расслабленном лице лежали отдельные прядки, что выбились из копны ее густых русых волос. Ему нравилось наблюдать за ней в такие моменты… Чисто из научного интереса, конечно. Порой она что-то неразборчиво бормотала, хмурилась или наоборот улыбалась, а Шерлок пытался угадать, что ей снится. Снится ли он ей?  
  
Ответа на этот вопрос у него, конечно, не было, но это не мешало ему строить теории. И одну из них он хотел сегодня проверить.  
  
Шерлок помнил, как несколько дней назад Молли заставила его посмотреть какую-то романтическую мелодраму (или, как это предпочитала описывать девушка, он сам пришел и начал мешать ей смотреть фильм), в которой был момент, вызвавший любопытную реакцию у Молли. Главный герой, объятый по замыслу режиссера искренними чувствами после бурной ночи, будит свою девушку россыпью поцелуев.  
  
Молли, глядя на столь очевидное клише, тихо вздохнула, а Шерлок, несмотря на острое желание закатить глаза, взял кое-что на заметку. И теперь он был сам готов опуститься до уровня шаблонного жеста… Ради науки, само собой.  
  
Шерлок осторожно навис над Молли, опираясь на локоть, и свободной рукой аккуратно откинул непослушные прядки прочь. Она даже не шелохнулась. Он повёл уголком губ, а затем склонился к лицу девушки.  
  
Первый почти невесомый поцелуй пришёлся на лоб девушки, у самой кромки, где начинали расти волосы. Никакой реакции. Раззадоренный подобным результатом, поставил перед собой задачу: сколько поцелуев понадобится, чтобы она проснулась. Всё ради науки.  
  
Второй — всё так же на лбу — был почти столь же мимолётным и ласкающим, словно лёгкое дуновение ветерка в жаркий летний вечер. Самым краем нижней губы он почувствовал лёгкое покалывание брови.  
  
Между бровей, висок, почти у самого уха. Первой реакции он добился, когда его губы коснулись скулы. Молли едва слышно вздохнула и попыталась прижаться к нему, словно в попытке скрыть лицо. Но Шерлока это не остановило. Поцелуи становились всё более ощутимыми и чуть более продолжительными, позволяя ему запомнить нежную текстуру и привкус её кожи.  
  
Губы на щеке, и Молли вздохнула громче, другая щека, и она пробормотала что-то неразборчивое. Поцелуй скользнул по самому кончику её чуть вздёрнутого носа, и Шерлок почувствовал, как изменилось её дыхание — она была на грани того, чтобы проснуться, но всё ещё отчаянно хваталась за красочные сновидения, выстроенные для неё услужливым подсознанием.  
  
Следующий уже почти игривый поцелуй остался у уголка её рта. Молли всё ещё не открыла глаза, но её губы растянулись в сонной улыбке.  
  
— Шерлок, — тёплое дыхание опалило щёку, и он не смог сдержать ответной усмешки.  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — голос Молли оставался тихим шёпотом, но для Шерлока он, казалось, заполнял собой всю спальню.  
  
— Провожу эксперимент, — ответил он, оставляя первый короткий поцелуй на её губах. — Сколько нужно поцелуев, чтобы ты проснулась, — он снова прижался к её губам в достаточно невинном жесте. — Двенадцать, — вслух произнёс Шерлок.  
  
Когда на пятнадцатый раз его язык игриво очертил контур её губ, Молли ответила на его поцелуй, запустив пальцы в растрёпанные кудри. Когда он отстранился от неё, то она смотрела на него всё ещё немного заспанным, но вполне осознанным взглядом.  
  
— И каков же результат твоего эксперимента? — спросила она, игриво приподняв бровь.  
  
— Пятнадцать поцелуев, — хмыкнул он. — Но думаю, при желании, этот результат можно и уменьшить.  
  
— М-м-м, думаю, эта теория вполне заслуживает проверки, — и на этот раз Молли сама нашла его губы.  
  
Да, валяться в постели без дела Шерлок не любил, но порой ради таких экспериментов можно было и потерпеть. Всё ради науки.


End file.
